Roblox
Roblox is a Massively Multiplayer Online Game (or MMOG for short) which is similar to Disney's Toontown Online and Club Penguin. Users can customize their avatars called 'Robloxians' by purchasing items in the catalog with a currency called 'Robux', and explore user-generated worlds or ones created by the Roblox administrators themselves. There was also another currency that formerly ran alongside Robux called 'Tix', but was removed in early 2016. Since 2010, The Walt Disney Company has partnered up with the platform for many sponsors over the course of a decade since, and in-which these include Disney's TV shows, movies, games, etc. Following the shutdown of Toontown Online and Club Penguin, Disney hasn't been operating a MMOG since, which has since caused Roblox to debatably become their biggest partner in the subject of MMOG videogames. Below here is all of the sponsors related to Disney that have took place: Events Zeke and Luther * Date: March 6th, 2010 - March (?), 2010 * Description: N/A Lab Rats * Date: February 7th, 2012 - (?) (?), 2012 * Description: ROBLOX has partnered with Disney XD to promote their new show, Lab Rats. ROBLOX developer Luke Weber and level designer Tara Byars have teamed up to create challenging timed missions in three classic ROBLOX levels. In order to complete the missions successfully, you will need to use the Lab Rats bionic super powers. If you are successful in completing all three missions, you will earn the Lab Rats Cap. Be sure to tune in for the premiere of the all new original series Lab Rats on Monday, February 27 at 8:30/7:30c on Disney XD. You can check out new episodes every Monday night at 8:30/7:30c. Cloud 9 * Date: January 3rd, 2014 - January 29th, 2014 * Description: Think you're the best snowboarder around? Prove it, by racing to victory before time runs out! If you're the best you'll win the virtual Cloud 9 Snowboard on ROBLOX. The new Disney Channel Original Movie Cloud 9 premieres Friday JaNEWary 17 at 8P. Hallow’s Eve (2014) - (Sponsored by Kirby Buckets) * Date: October 13th, 2014 - November 1st, 2014 * Description: Monsters have invaded ROBLOX. Mummies, Lizard people, Ghosts, and creatures too horrible to name here. We need a hero to defend us from what hides in the darkness! Are you brave enough to be that hero? Big Hero 6 * Date: February 3rd, 2015 - March 1st, 2015 * Description: Come take part in the Big Hero 6 scavenger hunt running through March 8. Find Baymax's missing Belt, Glove, and Wings which are randomly scattered across the map at certain times, and you'll earn a copy of Baymax's Helmet for your character! Disney Infinity * Date: August 31st, 2015 - September (?), 2015 * Description: Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition has arrived at ROBLOX! If you haven’t heard, Disney Infinity is all about playing out the adventures of some of your favorite Disney, Disney•Pixar, STAR WARS™ and MARVEL characters, stories and worlds. Superheroes, the Force, what more could you want? Well, we decided the answer to that is pizza and dodgeball - so, in our infinite wisdom, we have decked out Work at a Pizza Place and ROBLOX Dodgeball to get the best of both worlds. BLOXgiving (2015) - (Sponsored by The Good Dinosaur) * Date: November 12th, 2015 - December (?), 2015 * Description: Bloxgiving is upon us, and I am sure you know what that means! That’s right, dinosaurs! We have teamed up with The Good Dinosaur to bring exactly what everyone is thankful for: dinosaurs. Stay alert and find the hidden Dinosaur inspired items in each game to get them as a prize! Also, if you were able to guess that Bloxgiving meant dinosaurs then you have some pretty strong Bloxgiving game. Just sayin’. Zootopia * Date: February 11th, 2016 - March 12th, 2016 * Description: Welcome to the urban Jungle that is Disney’s Zootopia! Take in the sights and earn a prize for completing each quest, given by the bear greeter. Battle Arena (2016) - (Sponsored by Captain America: Civil War) * Date: April 18th, 2016 - May 8th, 2016 * Description: A wise man once said, “The two most powerful warriors are patience and time,” but I doubt he ever met Captain America and Iron Man. Battle Arena has arrived and Cap and Iron Man are planning on working out some of their…”differences”… And while it is never great when good guys fight each other, at least there are some awesome prizes to be won! Around the World - (Sponsored by Finding Dory) * Date: June 2nd, 2016 - June 20th, 2016 * Description: When adventure comes a-knocking on your door, will you answer it? I’ve traveled all over this land, and yet I still can’t seem to find Dory! Explore Around the World and keep an eye out for puzzles and quests to win some splendid awards! Summer Camp (2016) - (Sponsored by The BFG) * Date: June 20th, 2016 - July 6th, 2016 * Description: It’s summertime, and you know what that means here at ROBLOX… Grab your hiking shoes and your sunscreen, it’s time to go on another adventure at the ROBLOX Summer Camp! Spend some quality time with your friends on an epic hunt for The BFG’s dream jars or tackle the obstacle course to win some of our biggest summer prizes yet! Summer Games (2016) - (Sponsored by Pete's Dragon (2016)) * Date: August 9th, 2016 - August (?), 2016 * Description: The world’s biggest sporting competition is just getting started. Join your friends for the ultimate contest in athleticism and compete in the name of glory! Do you have what it takes to go for the gold during the ROBLOX Summer Games? Don’t worry - Pete’s Dragon, Elliot, has your back. So, put your jersey on and compete in the featured games to win fantastic prizes! Moana * Date: November 12th, 2016 - November 23rd, 2016 * Description: N/A Universe (2016) - (Sponsored by Rogue One) * Date: December 8th, 2016 - December 17th, 2016 * Description: Evil threatens to take control of our universe. Heed the call, our brave ROBLOXians, to join the fight and protect the galaxy from this threat. Fight against sinister forces, or explore space in search of untold riches! Complete the missions in these games for a chance to win exclusive prizes from beyond the stars! Don’t forget to see “Rogue One: A Star Wars Story”, in theatres December 16th. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Date: April 11th, 2017 - May 15th, 2017 * Description: The Guardians of the Galaxy are back to ensure that the galaxy remains, well, guarded! Ain’t no mountain high enough, ain’t no valley low enough to keep Volume 2 away from you in this grand adventure. Join in on the cosmic fun and earn some awesome prizes by completing missions in some stellar games. Be sure to see Guardians of the Galaxy: Volume 2 in theaters May 5th! Buried Treasure - (Sponsored by Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) * Date: May 15th, 2017 – May 28th, 2017 * Description: Ahoy! From now until May 28th, set sail for an epic adventure across three featured Roblox games to win exclusive virtual prizes. If you can complete all six missions and earn each prize, you’ll also be rewarded with a Grand Prize! Immerse yourself in vast island caves, discover hidden and mysterious treasures, and escape from a horde of undead pirates in an unforgettable swashbuckling experience. While you’re exploring the high seas, be sure to watch Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales in theaters May 26th! DuckTales (2017) * Date: September 5th, 2017 - October 4th, 2017 * Description: All your favorite characters from DuckTales have just arrived from Duckburg in search of their next grand adventure! Join them in their quest for the ultimate prize by figuring out the clues released each week and completing their corresponding mission! Complete all the missions and you will be awarded a Grand Prize as well as eligible users being entered to win a Nintendo Switch! Please see Terms and Conditions for more information here. Coco * Date: October 30th, 2017 - November 27th, 2017 * Description: Miguel and his friends have arrived at Roblox on their journey to discover his family's past and to prove his musical talents! Complete the missions to earn awesome prizes and find your own inspiration! And be sure to see Disney/Pixar's Coco in theatres November 22 in 3D. Heroes (2018) - (Sponsored by Incredibles 2) * Date: June 5th, 2018 - June 19th, 2018 * Description: When the universe plunges into chaos and despair, who will save the day? YOU. Yes, we’re calling upon you, the heroes of Roblox, to don your super-suits or your sword and shield and bring your own brand of justice to these crime-ridden worlds from now until June 19. Complete special missions in the three action-packed games below to earn exclusive virtual prizes in the Roblox Heroes Event, sponsored by Disney/Pixar’s Incredibles 2, in theaters June 15! Catalog Items Category:Video games Category:Online games Category:2006 video games Category:Games Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Zeke and Luther Category:Lab Rats Category:Cloud 9 Category:Kirby Buckets Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Disney INFINITY Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Zootopia Category:Finding Nemo Category:The BFG Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Moana Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:DuckTales Category:Coco Category:The Incredibles